The Lost
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: "What should I do Hakuba? I couldn't save him! No one even knows he's gone except for me and that, that, the one that, that-"
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stared in horror as Kaito just sat there. No one could believe that he would just sit there doing nothing. Something had to be wrong with him, and not the disease kind of wrong, something more sinister than that. _Yeah right_ was the thought running through some of the students' minds, but none of them would voice it. Especially not when even Aoko didn't know what was wrong. Heck, even Hakuba had no idea, and he almost always knew what was wrong with Kuroba. He was the schools labeled stalker; even if no one voiced it out loud to him.

The bell rang and the teacher realized she had not taught at all. Everyone was worried about Kaito.

Finally some of the less interested students left to go to their club activities. This brought the rest of them back down to earth and a rush of activity started up in the class. Everyone was hurrying back into the real world except for Kaito. For him the world would never be interesting again, not without a certain tantei-kun at least. He just couldn't get that last heist out of his mind.

A voice broke into Kaito's world, "What's wrong Kaito?"

Kaito just shrugged it off and left the room, all of his things having been in his bag already.

Aoko rounded on Hakuba, "Did something happen at the last heist? Was KID caught or something? He has been down since the last heist."

"No, no. Besides, I don't think that would affect Kaito to this extent," Hakuba rushed out. _There was no way that could be especially since KID is Kaito_, thought Hakuba. _Wait, maybe something DID happen at the heist but the police don't know about it. After all they didn't catch on to the snipers until about the seventh heist they were at._ "I promise I will look into it Aoko. Anyways, shouldn't you get home? Didn't you promise your dad you would spend the afternoon with him? What with him finally having a day off and all."

"Oh shoot. You're right. See you later and look after Kaito for me please," Aoko shouted as she left the room in a hurry.

As Hakuba was headed off to Kaito's house, he had a feeling to take a little detour. That detour was to the place where the last heist was held. It actually wasn't that far from there being at the Ekoda Museum. On his way he noticed Kaito heading down an alley a block from the museum. What was really odd was that he seemed to have not noticed him even though Hakuba had just knocked over a vase full of flowers. The flowers seemed fresh and as Hakuba looked up he noticed the same type of flowers in Kaito's hands. The flowers were white lilies. Wait, white lilies? Hakuba tried to remember what those meant. Then it came back to him. They represented death. He couldn't put it off anymore. If anyone saw him then, well, they wouldn't have. It was almost as if he had pulled one of Kaito's stunts. Now you see him, now you don't.

Hakuba grabbed Kaito's shoulder and spun him around, "What are you doing with these flowers and in this dark alley too!"

The only response he got was no response. All Kaito did was stare off into space with lifeless eyes and shake. Were those tears in his eyes?

Ok, let's try a different approach then, "What happened at the last heist?"

Kaito stilled. The next thing Hakuba knew he was on the sidewalk and Kaito was nowhere to be seen. _Oh, shi- what did I just do?_ Hakuba thought. All he knew was he had to find Kaito before he hurt others, or worse himself.

Hakuba tried everywhere, but he couldn't find him. The last place he could try was the clock tower.

As he made his way nearer and nearer to the tower he noticed a mop of messy, dark hair. He knew he found him, but he had to pause as he neared him. Kaito was crying. Whatever happened must have been bad enough for him to cry. Kaito's poker face was completely shattered now. All Hakuba knew was he had to comfort him. If he didn't, he was afraid something else would shatter too.

Hakuba sat down next to Kaito and patted his shoulders while pulling him closer. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Kaito needed it and, after all, what were friends for?

"What's wrong Kaito? Get it off your chest. After all, what would I be if you didn't confide in me? Aren't we friends?" Hakuba broke the silence.

Kaito sat there for a few minutes and Hakuba just sat there with him. Soon it was just them left sitting in the shadows under the clock tower.

Finally Kaito spoke, "What should I do Hakuba? I couldn't save him! No one even knows he's gone except for me and that, that, the one that, that-"

"Shhh, shh. Tell me what happened. That way you don't have to carry the burden alone, right?" Hakuba said while soothing the shaking form of Kaito.

"Alright," Kaito choked out.

-Flashback-

"Well, to what do I owe this surprise tantei-kun," KID smirked.

"I, I was just wondering if you needed help on your heist. I understand if you don't. In fact, I'll just get going," Conan stuttered.

"Wait. Don't leave. I didn't mean to make you leave. You want to help me? What made you have the change of heart? And now that I think of it, where are your guardians? Shouldn't they be searching for you right now? I don't hear them," KID grinned.

Conan stilled, "They won't come for me. No one wants me back there. I will never go back there ever again. Ran made it very clear I am not allowed back."

"Well, why would she do that?" KID was caught off guard.

"I told her who I was and that she shouldn't wait for me anymore. Needless to say, she didn't take it too well," Conan whispered.

"Wait she did what! How could she do that to you! I thought you two were destined for each other - wait, YOU told her not to wait up? Why would you do that?"

"I couldn't have her wait for someone that would never come back. She kept waiting for the ghost of me. I am not who I was before and I never will be. She can't be tied to that. Also, I don't feel for her anymore."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Wait you don't love her anymore?" Geez was his tantei-kun full of surprises tonight.

"Yeah, well you're responsible for that."

"Wait you like me? But when I asked you last time, you said you didn't feel that way about me."

"That was then. This is now. People change. We both should know that well, what with our hidden identities and all. SO is your offer still open?"

"Sure it is always open for you. Here's the new plan. Tell me if you have any suggestions," KID smirked. After all, KID always got what he wanted. This was no exception, even if it was a little unexpected.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" KID was heard through the police radios. It was show time.

He got the jewel easily enough. No one got near him and he was soon flying off to meet his tantei-kun.

As he neared the meeting place, he noticed something was off. Where was his tantei-kun? He should have been here already. Flying is faster than walking isn't it? Or at least any book would say so or really any sensible person would think so. Something was wrong; he had to find tantei-kun and fast.

Kaito ran along looking for any trace of his tantei-kun. Finally, he heard something in the distance that sounded like Conan. Just round the corner into the… dark alley? Now why would tantei-kun be here and not at the meeting place?

"No, you can't take it. That is for KID!" Kaito heard Conan scream.

The next voice sent a chill down his spine, "Well kid, he isn't going to get it. Now hand it over and you won't have any other holes in you."

Kaito crept into the alley slowly while changing into his KID outfit.

"No. I won't let you have it," Conan shouted as he threw the stone to Kaito who caught it just as the moon hit it and turned the stone red.

All of a sudden Kaito heard shots. He looked up from his split second pocketing of the jewel, Pandora, and saw Conan on the sidewalk, bleeding. Kaito's rage took over and he shot at Snake, but not before Snake got a shot in aimed right at his heart. He should have known better. Snake was pinned to the wall with no escape and Kaito blacked out.

Later, when he woke up, Kaito noticed that Snake was gone even though the cards hadn't been moved. Next he noticed a pile of… something on the ground underneath where Snake had been. He rushed to where tantei-kun had been as soon as his mind caught up to him but all that was there was a pile of cherry blossoms. How could that be? Tantei-kun had lost so much blood? How could he survive? All of this for a stupid jewel.

Wait the jewel. At least he could destroy that. He reached into his pocket for the jewel and felt… nothing. All of his pockets were devoid of the jewel. _So all of this was for nothing? He lost everything for nothing? No that couldn't be. Maybe tantei-kun made it to a hospital. Yeah that had to be it._

His vigor renewed, Kaito made his way to search for tantei-kun in the hospitals. Even after checking EVERY hospital, his search turned up nothing. Well he could check more. Maybe that doctor friend of tantei-kun's showed up and took him to his clinic or back home. Yeah, that had to be it, so Kaito made his way to check it out.

His search turned up fruitless results. What was worse was no one could even find a trace of the chibi detective. Not even the shounen tantei dan had seen him. After all of this time he couldn't find him. Even after waiting a few months, he couldn't find any trace of him or the jewel that caused this whole mess. That jewel must be toying with him and having fun with it. After all, it took away everything important to him and left him with nothing in return.

-End Flashback-

Hakuba just sat there after hearing everything. Sure he found it odd that Kaito hadn't returned the jewel yet but really? A jewel that glows red in the moonlight and sheds tears as a comet passes that, if drunk, gives the drinker an immortal life? How could that be possible? Oh well, no matter how unbelievable it was there were some out there that believed in it and just because they believed it, it was made real. Kaito's life exemplified that fact and he now was suffering for it. How could people do this?

Kaito may never heal from this but at least he had people there for him to help him through the pain. Now how to tell Nakamori about this?

AN: the next chapter (alternative ending) is shounen ai so if you do not like it then do not continue on with the story. Also if you notice any mistakes please tell me so I can go and fix them. Thank you.


	2. Alternative Ending

"How could you keep this from me bakaito!" could be heard throughout Ekoda.

Hakuba had just managed to drag Aoko to Kaito's after dragging Kaito to his house and telling his mother about what was going on. After dragging her he had to offer an explanation and well, she didn't take it that well. At least she didn't leave Kaito, but that might have been because of how broken he looked. Kaito hadn't said anything since he explained it all to Hakuba. He just sat there and cried the whole time.

As all of the commotion went on inside, someone watched from the building across the way. His heart was breaking from seeing how a certain person was acting in the room across the way. He would just have to fix that as soon as possible.

"Oh, Shin-chan! How wonderful to see you! How are you doing? Do you want to come in?" Chikage greeted as she dragged a full size Shinichi into the house after the previous guests had left. "Oh we have so much to catch up on! So, what's new in your life?"

They talked through the night and soon it was time to go wake Kaito up for school.

"Will you go get him? He probably won't go to school today. He's been so down lately. Maybe seeing you will lift his spirits up," Chikage said ushering Shinichi upstairs.

"Kaito wake up. Come on, I know you're in there," Shinichi said pounding on the door. "All right I am coming in!"

Shinichi opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a lifeless Kaito and his heart hurt at the sight.

As soon as Kaito realized who had opened the door he truly looked. He couldn't believe it. There was no way he could be here. But it was real, Shinichi was there and he was SHINICHI! There was a blur and Kaito was wrapped around Shinichi.

"Where have you been? I searched everywhere for you! Tell me everything," Kaito burst out.

"Ok, ok but can we sit? It is quite a story," Shinichi laughed at Kaito's antics. So the story began.

-Flashback-

Conan knew he was dying but he just had to help Kaito. He was hit with a bullet to the heart. At least his injuries weren't at vital areas. As he got closer, Conan noticed how bad it was, and he knew there would be no chance of saving him. Not unless something could be done in the next minute or less.

As he was thinking of what to do a comet passed overhead. Others might not have realized it but this was a very special comet. It could save two lost souls, and many people, bad people, couldn't wait for it.

_Well it is worth a shot_, thought Conan. So he took the jewel in his hands and saw that indeed the jewel was "crying." He had to take the chance and drink the tears and give them to Kaito. If he didn't, both of them would be dead. He just hoped it would work.

Next thing he knew, there was a burning sensation and he passed out. A few hours later he woke up and found himself as Shinichi! He heard police sirens and noticed he was still in KID's outfit so he left right away, not noticing what had happened to Snake nor that he didn't have the jewel anymore.

He had to lay low for a while until the Black Organization was gone. With his help it was only a few months until that happened. Now he could walk about freely! The first place he needed to go was Kaito's house, so he headed there right away.

-End Flashback-

"Wait, so you are telling me the story of Pandora was real? Wait, it is real then does that mean we are immortal?" Kaito realized.

"Unfortunately yes, we are immortal, but at least we are immortal together. Also, we never know when another group like the Black Organization might show up, so we should find Pandora again. KID will live again."

"Yes, let's stay together forever. Nothing will get between us ever again. You owe me a million chocolate cakes for making me worry about you though. Don't think I will forget!"

"I wouldn't count on it. So how will we explain everything to everyone? It isn't like they won't notice us not aging."

"Oh just let them figure it out on their own. I just want to spend time alone with you right now."

AN: please tell me if you would like to hear about Shin-chan's adventures in taking down the black organization. I am thinking of maybe writing out a chapter for that but I am not sure yet. Also, like in the last chapter, if you see any mistakes please tell me. I wrote this at 3 am so I am not sure if everything agrees. And yes I am alive and will be working on my other fics soon but it might be awhile for them to be updated with how busy I am.


End file.
